


yosu goes to taco bell

by Yosu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Monster cum, Other, Taco Bell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:49:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosu/pseuds/Yosu
Summary: yum





	yosu goes to taco bell

"Mm," Yosu hummed. "My tummy is extra rumble today." She got up, and walked to the nearest food establishment. 

Taco Bell.

She entered, hungery.

She looked at the cashier. "Can I get a taco."

The man sighed. "We don't have those."

"But you're called Taco Bell."

"Yeah?"

"what do you have" Yosu asked.

"monster cum"

" ** _WHY MONSTER CUM_** "

"haha idk" 


End file.
